


The Space Between

by Grimmseye



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternatively Titled: R-Rated Hand Holding, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, They're both verse tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmseye/pseuds/Grimmseye
Summary: Kravitz caresses his hip. Heat is dripping, sluggish, down to Taako’s belly, forming an ache between his legs. He tenses, breath hitching, as his hand drifts to his belly button, skims the fine line of hair trailing down. And then back up, and when Taako whines and arches Kravitz only laughs.He forgets sometimes that he’s in love with aninsufferable ass.





	The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the TAZ Fic Writers Discord: Handholding during sex.

It is

Two glasses of wine, a sweetness that lingers on the tongue. Taako’s not a connoisseur by any means but he thinks it’s best like this, with Kravitz pressing him down into the bed and their mouths melded together. It’s the heat of the shower that still warms his skin, the tremble of magic between his fingers as he tugs at the woven locks of his lover’s hair. 

Kravitz parts, lingering, teeth grazing over Taako’s lower lip. It sparks under his skin, a hand tightening where it grasps his shoulder. They breathe. Taako sags against the pillows, then, groaning, fingers absently grasping a lapel. “This seems a little unfair, my guy,” he mumbles, eyes peeking open from under the arm he’s cast over his face. 

And Kravitz, of course, flashes his perfect teeth in a smile, pushes himself up so he’s sitting on Taako’s bare legs. Rumpled and fancy is just _too_ good of a look on him. It’s everything pressed and proper about him now tugged free by Taako’s hand, a wayward button popped loose, collar open, sleeves wrinkled. He’s still got his tie draped around his neck, jostled out of place. It made for a very good leash for Taako to lead him by, earlier. Pull him down for a kiss, tote it over his shoulder and into the bedroom. Gave him all the leverage he needed up until he let his robe drop after the shower and found _Kravitz_ shoving _him_ down onto the mattress instead of the other way around.

Now Kravtiz is tracing his fingers over Taako’s chest. They’re still just on the side of chilled, Taako arching when they slide over a nipple, eyes screwing shut. He hisses, “ _ Shit,”  _ and squirms. Another hand locks around his forearm, holds him down, lets Kravitz explore. Or rather, makes Taako allow it, makes him take it: nothing but the cool drag of his palm, over his belly, his ribs, his collar. It’s  _ excruciating _ . 

“ _ C’mon,”  _ he mutters, grasping Kravitz’s arm with his free hand. Kravitz ignores it, still smiling to himself. It’s soft, even  _ reverent,  _ the curve of his full lips impossibly tender. Between the hand on his chest and the fullness beneath his ribs, Taako finds he can’t breathe. He rasps out, “ _ Krav,”  _ instead, biting his lip. 

Kravitz caresses his hip. Heat is dripping, sluggish, down to Taako’s belly, forming an ache between his legs. He tenses, breath hitching, as his hand drifts to his belly button, skims the fine line of hair trailing down. And then back up, and when Taako whines and arches Kravitz only  _ laughs.  _

He forgets sometimes that he’s in love with an  _ insufferable ass.  _

“You’ll get your turn,” Kravitz promises, though it sounds like a taunt. “I’m going to take my time with you first, though.” 

Taako glares up at him, puffing breath between his teeth before shutting his eyes. It just makes Kravitz smile wider.  _ Fuck  _ that gorgeous face. Fuck the sentimental way he traces the planes of Taako’s body, draws his chest winding so tight it makes his heart stutter.

Kravitz pauses, hand light on his chest. It’s not exactly over his heart, but close enough, and Taako can’t inhale properly, can’t stop his legs from flexing, heels digging into the mattress. 

“Taako?” 

He opens his eyes. Kravtiz has leaned down, closer to him, concern knitted in his brow. “Is that okay?” He asks. 

Taako swallows, then nods, his torso shifting as he arranges himself on the mattress. Now his heart his thrumming up against that cool touch of Kravitz’s palm, he wonders if he can  _ feel  _ it, if maybe their pulses are reverberating, two different tempos slipping in and out of one another.

“Yeah, babe,” he rasps. “It’s just a — a lot.” His voice trembles faintly. “Real good, though, don’t — don’t you back out on me here.” 

The words are honest. He just feels a little bit like he’s coming apart at the seams and Kravitz is the only thing keeping him together. His body trembles as Kravitz presses his hand down flush, easing his weight onto it, the pressure tight and grounding as he leans forward to kiss him. 

Taako’s mouth quivers beneath his. His lips are slow, clumsy, he is  _ being  _ kissed rather kissing in return. Still, he tries, fingernails scraping over his sleeve, the arm in Kravitz’s grasp tightening beneath his palm. The hand on his chest skims up, brushes over his throat, and Taako tips his head back and  _ moans _ . His hips cant up.

It’s good. The hold on his neck, not tight enough to restrict his breathing in the least but keeping him anchored there. His toes curl as he bites his lip and whines through it, Kravitz mouthing at his jaw, pushing himself up further on his knees, planting a hand in the mattress so he can catch Taako’s mouth again. 

“I just want to savor you,” Kravitz says, voice a husk, the skim of his breath making Taako’s ears twitch. He trembles when lips draw over one, gripping Kravitz tight with one hand, the other twisted in the sheets. “We finally have time, Taako. I could spend ages just like this. Sometimes I just want to tie you down and take you apart, just let you see how long I can draw you out.”

It’s enough to make his eyes stutter beneath their lids. The tenor of his voice alone is enough to make his blood stir, his cock throb with interest, let alone what he’s  _ saying.  _ Taako pants, his groan cut off as he swallows. “P-put that one on hold,” he breathes. “Def — definitely gonna c-come back to it sometime.”

It earns him a sharp breath from Kravitz. Then, “ _ Gods _ , Taako,” soft and fervent before he kisses him again. 

And then he kisses his chin, and his throat, and all down his neck. Pauses there to work his teeth against the flesh, meticulously sucking bruises into his skin as Taako curls thin fingers tight in his hair. He wants the marks, wants to push his fingers up against them in the morning and feel his blood race when they ache. His pulse is thrumming now, heavy and hot within him as he curls a foot over Kravitz’s calf, hips shifting, rubbing, the wetness of his cock making a mess of Kravitz’s slacks. 

Maybe  _ that’s  _ what finally gets Kravitz to speed things up. Or maybe Kravitz isn’t as patient as he believes himself to be. Taako doesn’t care, he only cares that the growing heat of his mouth is sliding down his chest, closer and closer to where he needs it. Hands lift his thighs onto shoulders as a tongue slides over his hipbone, Taako hissing and going obediently still as he babbles, “Yes,  _ yes,  _ come  _ on,  _ Krav, baby —” 

His hands bunch up the sheets. A moan drips from his lips, only the weight of Kravitz’s grip keeping him from shoving into his mouth when his lips close around the head. He’s  _ teasing,  _ even now, working him over with his tongue alone. His eyelids flutter as they lift, heat searing his cheeks. Kravitz is a stunning picture, a handsome face lowered between his legs, smug lips wrapped around his cock. And he’s looking right back at Taako, his halfmoon eyes like burning coals that pin him there against the pillows. 

Taako clasps a hand over his mouth. His breath comes heavy between his fingers, legs flexing where they’re propped over Kravitz’s shoulders. A whine escapes him as Kravitz pops off to touch his lips to the side of his length. A kiss that might be mocking if it weren’t for the heat in his eyes. He eases upwards to smirk, curling fingers around Taako instead, a perfect, tight grip. Thanks the  _ gods  _ his hand is warm, Taako would scream and kick him in the  _ face  _ if it wasn’t — 

And then he is crying out, muffled behind his palm as Kravitz finally takes him deep into his mouth. He takes his hand away and sinks down further, Taako’s back arching, heels digging into Kravitz’s suit as his lips close around the very base of his dick. 

He’s used to having control. He’s used to being able to hold Kravitz’s head and fuck into his throat as hard or as leisurely as he pleased, to have those adoring eyes glazed over, jaw loose and lips wet as he enjoyed how Taako used him. He’s used to keeping fingers tight around the base of Kravitz’s cock and listening with a smile as he sang his pleas and praises. Used to fucking him, or riding him, or even laying down and letting Kravitz take him but only at the pace he allowed. It’s his turn, now, to twist in the sheets and shake under Kravitz’s attention. 

Reapers don’t need to breathe. Taako’s taken advantage of that too many times but now he half wishes Kravitz did, just to get a break from the constant heat around him. It’s too good, too  _ much,  _ his breath ragged as he turns his face into the pillows, a trail of drool slipping from his open mouth. “ _ Krav— Kravitz,”  _ he gasps, “I — close, baby, I —” 

And his voice arched into a cry as Kravitz pulls off of him, Taako’s body tensing and trembling and tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. “ _ Fuck!”  _ He curses, half a sob, the shock of denial leaving his chest heaving. He’s  _ aching.  _ It hurts with how much he wants and he leans up, reaching for Kravitz as he slips his legs back down to the mattress.

Kravitz takes his hand, squeezing, lifting it to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles. “Just a little more,” he coaxes, meeting Taako’s glossy eyes. “You got yourself all prepared for me in the shower, right?”

He had. And Taako bites his lips because as much as he wants to cum  _ now,  _ it will be so much better with Kravitz inside him, too. So he groans and nods, voice hoarse as he says, “Fine, just.  _ Hurry  _ up already, I swear I’m gonna die if you don’t fuck me  _ two minutes ago.”  _

Kravitz’s eyes are dark. There’s something stunning about how his pupils swallow up the scarlet red, a hunger that borders on predatory, making Taako shiver with want. “Do it yourself, then,” he says, grinning when Taako’s throat bobs around a swallow. “I’m going to take just a bit longer.”

Taako watches him draw back, slipping off the edge of the bed to stand. His eyebrows raise when Taako doesn’t move. “I’ll wait, Love,” he says, and Taako breaks from his trance. 

“It’s not as good,” he complains, trying to sound petulant but coming out with genuine disappointment. The grease spell slicks his fingers, Taako shifting his legs open to reach down between them. He’s sure to watch Kravitz as he pushes the first two in, bending his wrist to sink them in to the knuckle. It’s not satisfying in the least _ ,  _ just reminds him of what he could have instead. 

He punishes Kravitz with a show, rolling onto his knees and stretching an arm over his back so Kravitz can see it all. When he reaches the right spot he gasps, sharp and pitched, lets his toes curl and his hips jerk. And when he peeks back at Kravitz, Taako fights back a smile. He’s riveted, hands paused in their work. There’s plenty of time to leave him dumbstruck in the future, though. Taako’s getting impatient. 

So it’s only half an act when he puffs out his breath and whimpers, “Kravitz, c’mon, babe, need you now.” Maybe not even half. Maybe it’s just a sliver. Because his stomach is wound tight and his cock is still aching and he’s left biting his lip as he watches Kravitz finally undress himself. Fingers are made clumsy, struggling with his buttons, discarding his jacket before he starts on his shirt and gets distracted by his tie — and then Kravitz just shakes his head and lets his clothing curl into smoke. He dissipates his clothing and moves towards Taako again.

Just the dip of the mattress is enough to make his cock throb. Kravitz’s weight lowers onto his back before Taako can push up to reach for him, instead letting himself sink forward. He cranes his head over one shoulder, lets their mouths bump together. They break apart, laughs puffed between them before they meet again. 

Kravitz drags his hand over his ass, around and underneath to encircle his cock. Taako breaks off to huff out a breath, rocking into it but — “You’re either gonna fuck me  _ right now  _ or I’m gonna burn a spell slot and do it myself.” As much as it sounds like a threat, his voice is trembling. He needs  _ Kravitz,  _ not his fingers and not a toy and not some construct of a spell.

He quiets down the instant Kravitz settles a hand at his hip. He bunches the pillow under his chin, muffling a sound into it, eyes open but unseeing. Finally,  _ finally,  _ Kravitz pressing against him and then  _ inside _ . And Taako moans long and high and loud, jaws stretched open against the pillow as Kravitz sinks into him. 

He fills him just right, strokes the perfect spot to leave sparks busting up his spine and his dick dripping where it hangs between his belly and the mattress. In him and around him, fingers combing his hair over his shoulders so Kravitz can press first lips and then teeth to the back of his neck. He feels the sharper points of his canines dig in, just on the right edge of pain. It stings when he tilts his head to leave a new mark. It feels almost animal, Kravitz bent over him with teeth embedded in his flesh, but fuck if he’s not into it and if he’d take pretty much any contact Kravitz would give him.  

A moan wrenches out of him when Kravitz takes him in hand, not really stroking, just letting the movement of their bodies provide the friction. It’s not much at all but it’s somehow  _ enough;  _ Taako’s wound so tight that it’s enough to drag him right to the edge and leave him straining to hang on. He doesn’t want to  _ stop,  _ he doesn’t want to lose Kravitz filling him, surrounding him, taking him so perfectly. He whimpers into the pillow, unable to keep his hips from bucking as he finally peaks.

Taako shakes apart. His world is narrowed down to Kravitz inside of him, heaving for breath, eyes open and glazed. Kravitz fucks him through it, then stills, nuzzling his neck and murmuring his name as he comes back down. Then Taako goes limp against the pillows. He’s held up only by the grip on his waist, turning his head to the side so he can gasp in each breath. 

When Kravitz moves to pull out he whines a protest. “It’s okay,” he breathes. “Keep — keep going, darling.” 

Kravitz stills. “Are you sure?” 

“ _ Mmm-hmm.”  _ Taako can’t open his eyes. “I want it, come — c’mon, Krav. Please, I want…” 

He moans in relief when Kravitz rocks back into him. And then he’s whining again, each nerve lit up, hypersensitive. He wants it, he  _ wants  _ it but it’s so  _ much,  _ leaves his fingers curling tight in the pillow, his breath high and desperate around incoherent noises.

“Little more, Taako,” Kravitz pants in his ear. “I’m close — you’re so good for me, Love, you’re  _ perfect.”  _ And a warmth curves around his trembling hand. Taako twists it, seizing Kravitz’s, their fingers locked together as he twitches and moans underneath him, until Kravitz goes tense and bucks  _ hard  _ against him, gasping Taako’s name against his the back of neck. 

He’s left taut and quaking over him, then slowly unwinding, sinking first onto and then down beside Taako. They reach for each other, sweaty and shaking both. Kravitz touches his lips to Taako’s forehead, unable to turn it into a proper kiss, settles for just tucking Taako’s head beneath his chin and staying wrapped around him like that.

It is the shared warmth of their bodies, the clockwork beating of Kravitz’s fledgling heart, the quiet that stretches for minutes before they stir and stumble to the bathroom, smiling, sharing kisses while the shower warms and voices mingling amid the patter of the water that sluices through their hair and down their arms and into the narrow space left between their palms where their hands are now entwined. 

 


End file.
